Je suis un vrai panda
by Waps
Summary: Deux égocentriques en noir et blanc se sont succédé de la saison 3 à 4 d'SLG. Mais le prof a t'il aussi bien pris son remplacement que ce que nous voudrions voir? Mathieu ferait bien de surveiller le panda, la jalousie peut aller loin... SLG, Yaoi prof/panda, attention lime/scènes violentes, petit crossover avec WTC. Commentaires bienvenus :) Merci à Clo', ma super correctrice!


Il était précisément trois heures trente du matin. Dehors, il pleuvait en trombe, des rafales de pluies, épaisses et serrées, qui noyaient le paysage dans une espèce de tableau impressionniste flou et raté.

Quelque par dans les rues de la ville, une maison, semblable à toutes les autres maisons, abritait l'un des youtubers les plus connus du Web Français.

Devant cette maison, il y avait un homme, en imperméable, trempé jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme, la tête courbée.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, à marcher nerveusement de long, en large, trempant ses chaussures et le bas de sa blouse.

Il avait des lunettes, à moitié ruinées, qui ne servaient plus à grand chose, et un piteux nœud papillon qui faisait la gueule au monde entier.

Pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, il regarda sa montre et se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser. Il posa sa main sur son poignet, prit son pouls, et constata effectivement qu'il était beaucoup trop rapide. Rationnel, il devait resté rationnel. Il s'agissait d'une angoisse normal, qu'il était parfaitement possible de contrôler, grâce à une tisane par exemple. A quoi servait-il d'être le professeur le plus intelligent du web s'il n'était pas fichu de réprimer de simple interférence émotionnelle, hein ?

Et merde, il y allait, maintenant. On pouvait être érudit et avoir des couilles, et le prof était bien décidé à le prouver.

Il toqua à la porte. Pourquoi toquait-on à la porte au lieu d'annoncer simplement sa venue à haute voix ? Le prof songea que cela aurait fait une excellente question. Avant. Avant que Mathieu...

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la porte. Lui, Mathieu Sommet, le créateur, en chair et en chapeau, parfaitement éveillé grâce aux litres de cafés qui circulaient dans ses veines.

Le prof ouvrit grand la bouche, et dès qu'il le reconnu, Mathieu ferma la porte. Le prof eu à peine le temps de mettre son pied dans l'embrasure.

-Mon cher Mathieu, s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler.

-Moi pas, répondit Le Youtuber en tapant la porte sur le pied de sa personnalité multiple.

-Mathieu, par pitié...

-Non. J'ai dis, non.

Une voix survint derrière, à moitié paniquée.

-Au secours ! Le patron veut encore me faire des trucs dans la cave !

Mathieu poussa un long et profond soupir.

-Mais c'est pas vrai...

La silhouette en costard du patron apparut alors, floue derrière l'épaule de Mathieu. Sans même se retourner, le Youtuber annonça d'une voix agacée :

-La prochaine fois, double la dose de drogue, c'est insupportable quand il se réveille !

-Rooh...Mais t'es pas drôle, gamin...

Le bruit de course poursuite se perdit dans la maison et Mathieu revint au prof.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es plus rien ici. J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi, j'aurais bien voulu que tu puisses rester à la maison. Mais on a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois...

-Il m'avait nargué, en disant que les gens avaient toujours préféré chanter qu'étudier ! C'est un bougre de salaud ! Fit le prof, qui ne parlait plus comme à l'écran mais avec sa voix naturelle.

-Et pour vous venger professeur, vous avez mis du cyanure dans son infusion de bambou ! Tu m'expliques qui est le bougre de salaud dans l'histoire ? Demanda Mathieu, les yeux sévères.

Le prof resta muet. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il toussa plusieurs fois. Il se sentait mal depuis plusieurs jours, et ses quelques connaissances médicales lui laissaient deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rhume. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-J'ai plus aucun endroit ou aller... Je te jure, ce n'est pas pour être face à la caméra, juste un endroit ou dormir.

-Kriss avait accepter de t'héberger pendant quelques temps.

-J'ai foutu une gifle au gamin qui dit pourquoi, il m'a chassé de chez lui. Antoine a trop à faire avec les envies de Richard, et Links dit que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Plectrum... J'ai tout essayé, tu es mon dernier espoir, cher Mathieu. Même à l'institut de recherche d'Oxford ils n'ont pas voulu de moi... Ma théorie comme quoi le big-bang aurait été créé par une tartine sur le dos d'un chat ne leur à pas plus. Avec tout les diplômes que j'ai ! Toutes les énigmes scientifiques que j'ai résolu !

Mathieu resta muet un instant, puis, délogea doucement le pied de l'embrasure de la porte :

-Je suis désolé professeur. Vous n'arrivez tout simplement pas à cohabiter, toi et lui. Et c'est lui que je choisis.

-M...mais...Mais c'est un mec déguisé en panda bordel ! S'il veut être un animal, qu'il vive dehors. Pourquoi c'est lui qui reste au chaud ?!

-Parce que c'est lui qui fait le show. Au revoir professeur.

Et l'homme resta là, muet pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il tourna les talons.

Il se figea un instant. Au troisième étage de l'étroite maison, une forme regardait par la fenêtre, ses petites oreilles frémissantes. Le professeur lui fit un bras d'honneur et s'en alla.

-Hé, gros, t'aurais pas vu ma rhubarbe ?

Demanda une silhouette à chapeau en entrant dans la chambre du panda.

Meublée de façons très simple, elle rappelait les forêts chinoises, avec son parquet flottant en bambou, et les motifs de feuilles qui grimpaient le long des murs. Un matelas était posé dans un coin, à l'opposé d'un petit bureau, lui aussi de bambou, ou le panda écrivait ses chansons. Une bibliothèques remplie de livres divers et variés sur la faune et la flore occupait deux murs entiers.

-Non, désolé, répondit laconiquement le panda, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre.

Le hippie resta bugué un instant, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa démarche traînante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, gros ?

-La pluie.

Le hippie avança ses grosses lunettes vers la pluie en question et ouvrit une bouche stupide :

-Mais gros, tu regardes pas la pluie, tu regardes le prof. Pourquoi tu me mens, gros ? T'as pas confiance ? J'aime les pandas tu sais. J'ai signé une pétition contre leur extinction sur Facebook.

Le panda tourna les yeux vers le hippie et fit un sourire fatigué.

-Oui, j'oubliais, désolé.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, quand soudain, le hippie annonça :

-Tu peux te confier à moi gros si tu veux. J'suis là pour ça.

Le panda baissa légèrement la tête, prenant un air sombre. Attendant qu'il soit prêt, le hippie fixa patiemment le vide, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-En fait… Je me demande pourquoi il me hait autant.

-Rhubarbe ! Euh… je veux dire, c'est pas difficile, gros. TU lui as volé son poste, et à cause de toi, il ne peut même plus venir ici.

Un hurlement très féminin leur parvint d'en bas. Visiblement, le patron avait rattrapé le geek.

-Tu veux parler de la fois ou il a essayé d'empoisonner mon infusion et que Mathieu l'a chassé ?

-Ouais, gros. Il a fait ça parce que tu t'étais moqué des sciences, et donc de lui, gros. C'était pas sympa, gros. Même les japonais sont pas aussi cruels avec les baleines.

Le panda soupira et s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre, les yeux douloureusement fixé sur le mur.

-Mais je voulais simplement lui donner un conseil ! Tout le monde se désintéresse de la science et des connaissances. Regarde, tout le monde m'admire pour mon sens du rythme, par pour mes connaissances animalières...

-Et bah t'aurais dû lui dire avec plus de tact, gros.

Un gémissement étouffé leur parvint d'en bas, et le panda se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Raah, pitié, dis-moi qu'il ne va pas encore traumatisé le gosse toute la nuit.

-Je crois que si, gros.

-Oh par pitié, j'ai besoin de dormir... Va chercher le gosse et mets-le à l'abri.

-J'vais essayer gros !

Le panda adressa un sourire amical au hippie. Il était celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux ici, exepté Mathieu. Bien que ça tête ne soit qu'un vaste champ de substances illicites, le panda et le hippie parlaient lors des descentes de ce dernier, quelques fois de faunes et d'associations animalières.

-Dis-moi, hippie. Tu me considères comme un ami ?

Le hippie eut un instant de bug, à nouveau, et manquant de craquer sa cigarette, il annonça soudain :

-Bien sur gros ! C'est toi qui me fournit la rhubarbe !

Et il alla chercher le patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathieu entra.

-Hey ! Alors ça avance la chanson ?

-Oui... C'est le milieu de la saison 4 c'est ça?

-Ouaip… Une demi-saison de passée, déjà. T'as fais du beau boulot panda !

Mathieu alla s'asseoir sur le bureau et s'alluma une cigarette. Le panda grinça des dents.

-Tu étais venu me voir seulement pour ça ?

-Non. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose… Ou plutôt te prévenir de quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le professeur...T'as dû le voir venir d'ici nan ?

-Oui. Il m'a fait un doigt d'honneur.

-Ouais. Et bien comme tu as pu apparemment t'en rendre compte, il a une sacrée dent contre toi. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'on le voyait plus, mais il est de retour, et je sais pas… Y a un truc qui m'a semblé bizarre chez lui. Il avait vraiment envie de revenir. Il a lourdement insisté, il était à la limite de s'agenouiller ! Et si le professeur est prêt à mettre sa fierté de coté, c'est qu'il est vraiment désespéré. Alors, j'aimerais que tu ne sortes pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons bouclé la saison.

-QUOI ?

Le panda faillit s'étouffer.

-Je suis désolé panda, crois-moi. Mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Mais...mais… Je pourrais recevoir des gens au moins ?

-Non. J'ai prévenu Patrick Baud, il ne viendra plus jusqu'à ce qu'on termine l'émission.

-Mais...Mais c'était le seul avec qui je pouvais parler de truc intéressants !

-C'est gentil pour moi… Et puis tu as le hippie non ?

-Il est défoncé la moitié du temps. Non, je suis désolé Mathieu, je refuse. Je ne suis pas un adolescent.

-Écoute Panda… La moitié de ton espèce à été décimée. Ta survie n'est même plus une question de choix, c'est un devoir.

Le panda lui jeta un regard froid. Mais bien sur… C'est surtout qu'il voulait finir son émission. Cependant, il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Mathieu. Se dirigeant avec colère vers la fenêtre, le panda annonça :

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je veux une télé branchée sur une chaîne de documentaires animaliers.

-Une télé ?

Mathieu faillit mourir d'un ulcère.

-Oui, fit le panda, qui n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais qui avait besoin de contrarier son créateur, pour lui prouver qu'il était un panda indépendant.

-Grmbld, fit Mathieu en sortant. Gnagna… T'es même pas un vrai panda...

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé qui n'avait pas entendu, obnubilé par la pluie.

-Rien !

Et Mathieu claqua la porte.

Une semaine plus tard, Mathieu Sommet partit pour le Toulouse Game Show. D'habitude, ce genre de sortie provoquait immédiatement l'euphorie dans la maison. Le panda devait empêcher le patron d'inviter des bordels pour des visites à domicile, le hippie faisait une orgie de rhubarbe et le geek allait commander des douzaines de jeux hors de prix grâce au compte de Mathieu. Bref, ces petites vacances étaient d'habitude très attendues.

Mais pas cette fois.

Mathieu prétendait avoir vu le professeur traîner plusieurs fois autour de la maison. Il était méfiant. Il avait payer des vacances dans un petit coin au Cambodge pour le patron, sachant que celui aurait vendu n'importe quoi, dont le panda, contre un peu d'originalité sexuelle. Et Mathieu ne doutait pas qu'avec toutes ses connaissances anatomiques, le professeur puisse offrir une telle originalité.

Il avait ensuite payé un stage de poney au geek, pour l'empêcher d'être soudoyer par le prof. Il avait retiré la réserve de drogue et de rhubarbe du hippie pour que celui-ci soit attentif, et lui avait demandé de tenir compagnie au panda et de le protéger.

Bien sur, Mathieu aurait préféré annuler le TGS et veiller sur sa mascotte, mais il avait reçu des messages désespérés d'Antoine qui ne voulait surtout pas être seul face à la foule, et puis il savait qu'il se ferait lyncher publiquement, surtout qu'il avait promis une vidéo inédite pour cette édition.

-Sois prudent, hein ? Avait-il dit au Panda.

Puis il était partit.

Le premier jour avait été très agréable. Dans la chambre du panda, le hippie et lui parlaient d'écologie et d'espèces en voie d'extinction, des sujets passionnants.

Le deuxième jour, le panda avait eu la mauvaise idée de parler de rhubarbe. En manque depuis vingt-quatre heures, le hippie était rapidement devenu blême et moite, et avait du sortir dans l'après midi. Le Panda ne l'avait pas revu, jusqu'au soir du troisième jour.

Ayant visiblement fait le plein, il semblait avoir plané vraiment, vraiment très haut et n'était toujours pas redescendu.

Avant de manger, du steak au soja 100% bio, il proposa au panda une petite tasse de rhubarbe. Sentant qu'il avait besoin de parler, le panda l'invita à se mettre sur la table du salon, encore remplie de tasses de café vides que Mathieu n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger, de cendriers pleins, et de multiples canettes de bières vidées au cour de soirées entre amis et jamais rangées.

Le panda prit une gorgée, regardant avec bienveillance le hippie qui fixait le vide.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout baigne gros. Tout baigne.

-Allons, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le panda, vidant d'un seul trait la moitié de sa tasse.

Il adorait la rhubarbe.

-En fait, gros, je me faisais des réflexions sur la drogue et la rhubarbe ces derniers temps.

-Hm ? L'encouragea le panda.

Le hippie semblait mal, très mal.

-En fait, je suis complètement addict gros. Au début, je faisais ça pour faire comme tout le monde. C'était un loisir, gros, mais pas ma façon de vivre. Moi je suis peace and love gros, je veux vivre libre. Sauf que hier, et bien je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pas libre.

-A cause de la drogue ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, mentit le panda, qui se sentait mal à l'aise de voir sa grosse boule de vide se confier à lui, et qui buvait gorgée sur gorgée pour dissimuler sa gêne. Tu es quand même libre. Un peu d'argent, tu prends ce dont tu as besoin, et puis c'est bon. La drogue ne te forcera jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas tant que tu auras le fric pour t'en procurer.

C'est alors que le hippie fondit en larme. Le panda ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sauf quand il était en manque. Hors, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il avait renouvelé sa réserve la veille. Alors pourquoi toutes ses larmes ?

Le panda posa sa tasse de rhubarbe et se leva. Un vertige violent le prit à la tête, mais il n'y fit pas attention et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Hey, ça va vraiment pas ?

-Je suis désolé gros… Je ne suis qu'une loque accro au crack… Je suis tellement désolé gros...

-Mais c'est pas grave… Ouh, ça tourne… C'est pas grave, mon ami. Mathieu nous aime comme on est, avec nos vices et nos qualit... Avec nos vices. Je suis dépendant de la chanson, le geek des jeux vidéo, toi de la drogue, le patron du sexe, et Mathieu de nous. Chacun son truc.

La compassion faisait tourner la tête du panda. Il s'excusa et fut obligé de s'asseoir.

Le hippie se tourna alors vers le chanteur qui vit qu'il était écrasé de chagrin.

-Dépendant au point de vendre un ami ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le panda se massa les tempes, pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait fatigué et engourdi. Et il avait une migraine, mais une migraine… Il ne comprenait rien...

-Aie… Mais de quoi...de quoi tu parles ?

C'est alors que la porte claqua derrière lui. A moitié comateux, le panda se tourna, et resta conscient juste assez longtemps pour voir un nœud de papillon et une blouse blanche apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, et il comprit. Il jeta un regard plein de douleur au hippie, et tenta de s'agripper à la table alors qu'il tombait dans le néant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon infusion à la rhubarbe ? ….Non...Tu...Tu n'as pas fait ça...Je croyais...Je croyais que tu étais mon ami...

-Je suis...je suis tellement désolé, gros.

Et tout devint noir.

Ce fut une goutte d'eau qui réveilla le panda. Elle tomba sur son nez, roula jusqu'à sa lèvre, et alla mourir sur le soyeux pelage de son ventre. Dérangé, il voulut se gratter le nez. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pieds et poings liés à une chaise. La personne qui avait fait ça avait tellement serré ces liens qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains.

Il dodelina de la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il était encore sous l'effet de la drogue que le hippie avait mis dans sa rhubarbe.

Quel connard.

Le panda voulut ouvrir les yeux mais découvrit qu'ils l'étaient déjà.

Il était dans le noir, tout seul. Et il faisait froid.

Une goutte lui tomba à nouveau sur le nez et le panda sentit un frisson lui escalader les vertèbres.

-Ce n'est que le patron, ce n'est que le patron...Il a voulut se mettre à la zoophilie, et voilà ou tu es...Annonça le panda à haute voix, fixant les ténèbres pour se rassurer.

Mais il savait bien que c'était faux. Le patron était au Cambodge, et il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Un grincement se fit alors entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Aveuglé, le panda cligna convulsivement des yeux. Il sentit alors quelque chose l'attraper à la gorge.

-Enfin je te tiens, cher confrère...

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était bien ce qu'il croyait.

-Écoutez professeur, il s'agit d'un simple malentendu, je suis sûr que tout ça va pouvoir s'arranger.

-Tu crois que je suis allé chercher le hippie, et que c'est moi qui lui ai fait le marché?

-Si vous ne me faites pas de mal, Mathieu ne vous en voudra pas. Je pourrais peut-être même le convaincre de retourner chez nous.

Le panda sentit alors qu'on lui serrait plus violemment la gorge. Putain, il pouvait pas faire attention ? Ses cordes vocales c'était son gagne-pain...

Le panda réprima un frisson qui lui hérissa les poils, et le professeur reposa la question, une intonation de revanche dans la voix :

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait le marché avec le hippie?

Le panda voulu détourner la tête, pris de nausée, mais le professeur la maintint. Grimaçant de colère, le panda répondit :

-Bien sûr que je sais que c'est lui, que vous l'avez achetez.

-Ce n'était pas le sens de la question. Qui est-ce que tu crois qui a fait le premier pas ? Moi ? Ou lui ?

-Vous bien sûr. Vous l'avez eu par ses faiblesses. C'est abject. Vous êtes un profiteur.

Le panda sentit que le prof tremblait, impatient de se venger. Le chanteur se sentait si tendu qu'il en venait presque à espérer qu'il le fasse maintenant, pour que l'interminable attente cesse.

-Et bien tu te trompes ! Annonça le professeur, dans un rire jubilatoire et frustré. C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Et oui c'est lui ! C'est lui qui est venu me trouver ! Le pauvre il était en tel état de manque, il aurait vendu sa mère contre un gramme de rhubarbe et un autre de crack… Enfin, s'il savait qui elle est. Encore une excellente question à poser !

-Le hippie ne sait pas qui est sa mère ? Demanda le panda.

-Et bien… C'est une autre histoire. Revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à nos fins d'émissions. Gnéhéhé...

"Il n'est pas dans son état normal", songea le panda.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas côtoyé longtemps -les quelques jours de collocation qu'ils avaient eu avant l'épisode du cyanure avaient été très courts- le panda avait très vite remarqué que le prof avait en quelque sorte deux visages. Celui qu'il montrait à l'écran, du professeur pris dans son délire scientifique, et celui, plus intime, du chercheur passionné et calme, qu'il ne laissait entrevoir qu'à la maison auprès de Mathieu.

Au fond, c'était un homme avec deux personnalités, comme celui à qui il appartenait. Des poupées russes schizophréniques. Le panda eut un rire nerveux.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? S'énerva le prof, plutôt paniqué que colérique, terrorisé à l'idée d'être ridicule.

-Rien...Rien… Je pensais à vous… Et je vous trouvais...Émouvant.

-Émouvant ? Hurla le prof, ivre de colère.

Le panda devint blême, il était allé trop loin.

Le prof sortit une seringue d'une poche de sa blouse et la planta dans le cou du panda :

-Tiens, on verra si tu joueras autant au petit malin à ton réveil… Si tu te réveilles.

-Non… Attendez… Fit le panda dont la tête partait en avant.

Et il sombra pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, il était nu.

Il se mit à trembler de façon irrépressible.

Oh, bien sûr, avec le patron dans la maison, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était sur le point de se faire violer… Mais...habituellement, Mathieu surgissait, le hippie à ses cotés, tous les deux brandissant un panneau contre la disparition des pandas, et sa virginité restait intacte.

Là, il n'y avait pas de Mathieu. Il devait être en train de signer des autographes, loin, de parler avec Antoine de petites choses qui ne concernaient qu'eux deux, de préparer un projet avec Links peut-être, de discuter jeux vidéo avec le Joueur du Grenier...

Enfin bref, il était à mille lieues d'imaginer que sa vedette chantante était séquestrée, par un chirurgien qui plus est, et qu'elle n'avait plus ses fringues.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un coup de teaser contre son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant qui se répercuta sur tous les murs. Il devait être dans une cave, ou un lieu du genre.

Le professeur s'assit alors sur une chaise en face de lui, le teaser dans les mains, et le fixa de ses petits yeux instables. Haletant, le panda tremblait, la tête courbée.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. J'avais prévu de t'égorger et de te balancer dans le premier ruisseau venu, mais ce ne serait pas malin.

Le panda serra les dents.

-Quoi, vous allez tester des produits sur moi ?

-Non, j'ai déjà expérimenté tout ce dont j'avais besoin sur le geek, à l'époque de la saison 3.

Le panda souffla de soulagement.

-Je vais te faire avouer le secret de ton succès !

Le panda redressa la tête :

-Hein ?

-J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans la science infuse ! Tout ! Je me suis tué à la tache, créant nouveauté scientifique sur nouveauté scientifique, plongeant dans les abysses de ma matière grise pour contenter un public ingrat qui m'a oublié dès que tu es apparu ! Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu de plus que moi ? Quel mécanisme te rend plus attrayant ?

Le prof s'était levé et avait approché son visage du panda. Et sa mains de sa verge. Ce qui était plus gênant.

-Euh… Vous...Vous me gênez un peu là, fit le panda, mort de peur.

-Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui fais que tu es si aimé… Grinça le prof.

Et il lui donna un coup de teaser. Le panda hurla, renversant la tête en arrière.

-Pu...Pu...Putain..Oh mon dieu...oh mon dieu mais quelle emmerde...Putain...je vous en supplie..Mais j'en sais rien...Je chante et puis...Je suis un panda, c'est mignon les pandas...Voilà. Les gens aiment les pandas.

-Mauvaise réponse, fit le prof en lui donnant un nouveau coup de teaser qui fit se courber le panda dans un spasme désespéré. Car tu n'es pas un panda, tu es un homme ! Un putain d'homme avec un costume loué à vingt euros chez Leclerc.

Couvert de transpiration, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, le panda cria :

-Vous mentez ! Je suis un panda ! Un panda qui anime l'émission instant panda ! Un panda, qui mange du bambou !

-Mauvaise réponse, répondit le prof, ces lunettes brillant dans le noir.

Mais là où le panda, lèvres serrées, attendait un nouveau coup de teaser, il ne sentit aucune douleur mais...

-Vous faites quoi là espèce de pervers ? Fit-il en bandant les muscles, les yeux exorbités.

-Je te prouve que tu es un homme, espèce de voleur de gloire, d'hypocrite, d'enfoiré...

-Aaah...Aaah putain...Je suis un panda...

-Ah ouais, alors pourquoi tu bandes alors qu'un homme te masturbe hein ?

-Je suis un panda...

Un coup de teaser le plia en deux. Les poignets en sang à force de tirer sur ses liens, le panda se mit à pleurer et serra les lèvres, résolument muet.

-Allez dis-le que tu es un homme.

Il ne répondit pas. Le prof lui pinça le gland, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le panda ne bronchait pas. Dépliant ses longs doigts de chirurgien, le prof se mit au travail avec une délicate application, faisant mal juste ce qu'il fallait. Jouant avec l'anatomie du panda comme s'il s'agissait d'un logiciel à craquer.

Mais le panda ne desserait pas les dents. Si un seul bruit s'était échappé de ses lèvres en cette instant, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas un panda, et toute son existence se serrait écroulée.

Ses yeux de chercheur braqués sur son cobaye, le prof mit alors ses doigts entre les lèvres du panda et le força délicatement à ouvrir la bouche.

-Aaaa...Non...NON ! Supplia le panda, le visage inondé de larmes.

Mais le prof tint bon.

Le panda résista. Longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'il put. Et ce fut pour finir une pression médicinale sur le gland qui lui arracha son gémissement.

C'était un homme.

Le prof se releva, remonta ses lunettes sur le nez et ouvrit la bouche, pour demander, puisque ce n'était pas sa qualité de panda, qu'est-ce qui le rendait si attrayant aux yeux du public.

A ce moment là, Mathieu entra en trombe, alerté par Antoine, qui, rentrant du Toulouse Game Show avait entendu des bruits bizarres dans sa cave. C'était Richard qui l'avait prêté au prof, sous condition qu'il puisse écouté.

Mathieu défit immédiatement les liens du Panda, qui s'écroula, rapidement rattrapé par Mathieu. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui mit sa combinaison mal fagotée sur le dos. Mais les yeux du Panda restaient vides, fixés sur le mur, en état de choc.

-Ça va aller… Ça va aller panda… Mais...Ce sont des brûlures de teaser ? Putain, l'enfoiré… ANTOINE ! APPELLE LES URGENCES BORDEL !

_Un mois plus tard..._

Dans la chambre du panda, une petite télévision achetée d'occasion bourdonnait sur une chaîne de documentaires animaliers. Mais le panda ne l'écoutait pas. Penché à la fenêtre, il regardait la ville qui dormait.

En bas, Mathieu était tout excité. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au hippie son échange panda/rhubarbe, ils avaient fait la paix pour le travail, pour que Mathieu puisse tourné son avant-avant-avant dernier épisode en toute sérénité. Le panda aussi, s'était rapidement remis au travail, et les veines encore remplies de morphine, avait tourné la chanson, sous le regard inquiet de Mathieu.

Les brûlures que lui avait fait le teaser n'avaient toujours pas complètement cicatrisées, et certains gestes trop brusques lui faisaient mal.

Malgré tout, quand il entendit le patron raconter ses vacances à Mathieu, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il passa par la fenêtre, se laissa glisser sur le toit du garage et se réceptionna agilement par terre. Aie. Il mit quelques secondes à se relever, puis se dirigea vers une voiture, garée plus loin, aux vitres opaques.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'assit à coté d'un homme en blouse blanche et nœud papillon.

Géné, celui-ci jeta un regard inquiet vers le rétroviseur. La voiture sentait les produits chimiques et les expériences plus ou moins plébiscitées par la loi.

-Tu as demandé à me voir ? Fit-il de sa voix calme.

-Oui… J'aurais deux choses à te dire.

Le professeur fixa la vitre avec des yeux durs.

-Je t'en prie. Évitons de tourner autour du pot.

Le panda prit alors une grande inspiration.

-La première c'est que je te comprends. Honnêtement… Ce que tu m'as fais, je ne le souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi, mais je te comprends l'ami… Enfin… Comment t'expliquer…? On est pareil : continuellement sur la sellette, pouvant être éjecté d'un instant à l'autre... Les trois autres ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Le garçon est certes peu aimé, mais il ne quittera jamais l'émission. Ils sont tous des piliers à part entière.

-Peut-être que tu comprends , mais tu resteras dans l'histoire d'SLG toi. L'instant Panda, c'est du dur, ça restera dans les mémoires… Moi...La science infuse… Dans quelques saisons, tout le monde m'aura oublié.

-Justement, à ce propos… C'est la suite du premier point...Connais-tu AngelMJ ?

-Non. Je devrais ?

-Il a fait une vidéo sur le gamin. La complainte du geek. Et depuis qu'elle est sortie, il a vu une augmentation de dix pour cent de sa côte de popularité !

-Tu calcules la cote de popularité de chacun, cher confrère ?

-Entre deux pousses de bambou, oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai contacté et… Il veut bien faire une chanson sur toi. Et crois-moi, connaissant le garçon… Elle sera magnifique. Tu y resteras dans l'histoire du net.

Le panda vit alors que le prof pleurait. Dressant ses oreilles rembourrées de mousses, il demanda avec peine :

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Écoute mon cher panda..Je...C'est gentil mais...Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Ah. Ça ? C'est pour la deuxième raison.

Et disant ces mots, le panda embrassa le prof.

-Attends c'est quoi ce...

-Écoute, je suis sans doute en plein syndrome de Stockholm, et si c'est le cas profite-en, mais je crois que je suis sérieusement amoureux de toi. Dans tous les cas, syndrome de Stockholm ou pas tu...je...Si tu me jures de plus me faire des trucs bizarres en me séquestrant dans une cave on...On pourrait être plus qu'amis ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec un homme car tu étais un panda...

-Je suis un panda homophile. Je sais, c'est répugnant mais c'est comme ça, annonça le panda avec son sourire malicieux. Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

-Excellente question cher confrère...

Et le professeur glissa sournoisement la main vers l'entrejambe du panda, qui agrippa ses petites pattes au fauteuil de la voiture.


End file.
